Gantung
by Little Bee Arikuuruki
Summary: Dan.. entah siapa yang memulai, hingga kedua bibir kedua insan itu bertemu. Saling menyalurkan perasaan mereka masing-masing. Di bawah sinar lemburan yang menjadi saksinya….. Saksi akan janji yang mereka buat bersamaan. Yah, semoga saja apa yang mereka janjikan akan mereka tepati. Semoga…. Fict tentang curhatan dari RL author si../warning inside/TwoShot/Special for SASUSAKUFANDAY..
1. Chapter 1

warning : TwoShot, AU , Typo(s) gamungkin gaada , OOC , etc. **Don't Like ? Don't Read !**

genre : romance & drama

rate : T

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Gantung **© Sevi Suryani

.

masih banyak kekurangan didalam fict ini, jadi mohon bantuannya ya,^^V

Happy reading;)

.

.

.

.

Tahun ajaran baru. Di mana semua pelajar entah dari yang baru masuk sekolah tingkat Play Group, Junior, High, atau mahasiswa/i sekalipun memulai kegiatan belajar mereka memulai semuanya yang baru. Entah teman baru, sahabat baru, guru baru, buku baru, sepatu baru, tas baru, suasana kelas baru, dan tentunya masih banyak yang baru. Mereka –ah! Atau mungkin juga beberapa dari kita pasti senang dengan semua itu. segalanya serba baru. Namun, ada juga beberapa dari kita yang merasa biasa saja, bahkan mungkin ada yang merasa tak senang.

Seperti gadis cantik nan manis yang satu ini. Gadis dengan surai merah muda panjangnya dan dengan bola mata emeraldnya yang indah ini sedang duduk di bangku kelasnya yang baru. Dari name-tag nya, kita bisa mengetahui namanya adalah Haruno Sakura. Sakura hanya menatap datar ke arah papan tulis di depan. Sekarang adalah tahun ajaran baru, tapi sepertinya ia merasa biasa saja, tidak merasa senang dan juga tidak merasa sedih. Entahlah. Kita tidak tahu apa penyebabnya. Namun, sepertinya suasana kelas yang baru tidak akan membuatnya senang.

Sakura sekarang sudah kelas dua belas A di _Konoha Gakuen_. Suasana kelas kini masih sepi, padahal sudah pukul 07.30 AM. Namun, baru beberapa saja yang masuk. Mungkin karena ini hari pertama, dan biasanya di hari pertama tahun ajaran baru hanya diisi dengan upacara pembukaan tahun ajaran baru, perkenalan di kelas masing-masing, dan belum belajar efektif.

Sebenarnya Sakura juga malas untuk masuk sekolah hari ini. Menurutnya hari pertama tahun ajaran baru di sekolah itu membosankan. Namun, ia tidak mau dicap sebagai anak pemalas karena selama ini Sakura dikenal sebagai anak yang rajin dan pintar. Saat sedang sakit saja ia masuk sekolah, masa hanya karena bosan saja ia tidak masuk sekolah?

.

TEETTTT! TEEEEETTTTT!

_'Perhatian untuk seluruh siswa dan siswi agar segera menuju ke lapangan upacara sekarang, karena bel masuk telah berbunyi dan upacara akan segera dimulai. Sekali lagi, untuk seluruh siswa dan siswi agar segera menuju ke lapangan upacara sekarang, karena bel masuk telah berbunyi dan upacara akan segera dimulai. Terima kasih.'_

.

Begitulah suara yang terdengar ke seluruh isi sekolah, termasuk kelas Sakura. dengan malas, Sakura bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan keluar kelas untuk menuju lapangan upacara. Kelasnya berada di lantai satu, dan itu membuat Sakura agak senang sebenarnya karena tidak harus naik atau turun tangga lagi jika ia ingin ke kantin atau ke toilet. Karena seluruh kelas dua belas berada di lantai satu, kelas sebelas ada di lantai dua, dan kelas sepuluh sendiri ada di lantai empat. Sewaktu Sakura kelas sepuluh, Sakura sempat berfikir 'mengapa sekolah ini tidak dipasangkan semacam escalator atau elevator saja, sih!'

Apa salahnya? Jika _Konoha Gakuen_ dikenal sebagai sekolah yang bagus, tempat orang-orang pintar dan terpandang menuntut ilmu, maka tidak salah bukan jika ada escalator atau elevator? Toh semua murid di sini juga membayar bulanan dengan nilai yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit, walaupun ada beberapa yang mendapat beasiswa.

"Hey, Forehead! Tunggu aku!" teriakkan seorang yang sepertinya Sakura kenali membuatnya menghentikan langkah. Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke arah orang yang memanggilnya barusan dengan tatapan malas. Yang memanggilnya adalah sahabatnya sejak di kelas sepuluh, Yamanaka Ino. Gadis cantik dengan postur tubuh yang bagus, wajah seperti boneka Barbie, dan rambut pirang panjang yang idah dengan gaya ponytail. Jika dilihat dari fisik, memang ia sangat sempurna. Namun Sakura akan bilang kalau Ino itu cacat sikapnya. Ino itu periang, dan mudah bergaul, Sakura sendiri suka dengan sikapnya yang itu. tapi, sayangnya Ino itu cerewet dan bawel. Jadi, yah, Sakura bilang itulah cacatnya Ino.

Setelah merasa Ino sudah dekat, Sakura kembali melanjutkan langkahnya untuk menuju lapangan upacara. Saat sudah menyamai langkahnya dengan Sakura, Ino segera saja menyerbu Sakura dengan pertanyaannya,

"Forehead, kau masuk kelas berapa? Siapa saja yang ada di kelasmu?"

"Pig, kecilkan suaramu. Aku ada di sebelahmu, kau bisa membuat telingaku tuli nanti." Protes Sakura karena Ino bertanya dengan suara yang cukup keras yang mengganggu telinganya, selain itu juga Sakura malu karena suara Ino membuat beberapa perhatian ke arah mereka.

"Hehehe.. iya-iya, _gomen_! _Ne,_ jawablah pertanyaanku, Sakura." ucap Ino disertai dengan cengirannya.

"Ya, aku masuk kelas XII-A, dan untuk siapa saja yang masuk kelas itu aku tidak tahu. Puas?" jawab Sakura dengan malas.

"What?! Ka-kau bilang kau masuk kelas berapa?" Tanya Ino lagi pada Sakura. kelihatannya ia sangat kaget atas jawaban yang diberikan Sakura.

"Aku tidak berniat mengulangnya, Pig." Kata Sakura sambil mengerutkan keningnya heran karena Ino terlihat kaget. Kenapa Si Pig ini? Apa yang salah dengan kelas XII-A? batin Sakura.

"Kau… Astaga, Sakura! kau satu kelas dengan Sasuke-_kun_!" kata Ino dengan pelan karena takut menjadi pusat perhatian untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Sasuke? Siapa?" kali ini Sakura yang bertanya.

"Jangan bilang kau tak tahu siapa dia, Forehead?" Tanya Ino sedikit kaget.

"Memang." Jawab Sakura santai.

"Huh! Kau itu! selama dua tahun ini kau bergaul dengan siapa saja, Forehead?! Masa seorang Cassanova yang tampan bak Adonis saja kau tidak tahu? Kau itu anak goa ya." Celoteh Ino panjang lebar.

"Aku tidak mengurusi yang seperti itu."

"Ya, aku tahu. Terus, terus.. apa Sasuke-_kun_ masuk hari ini?" Tanya Ino –lagi dengan sangat antusias.

"Tidak."

"Terus-te-"

"Ya, ya, ya. Sudahlah, lebih baik kau berbaris di barisan kelasmu, Pig!" pinta Sakura memotong ucapan antusias Ino dengan nada agak berbeda dari sebelumnya. Ino sendiri kesal karena Sakura memotong ucapannya, dengan kaki yang dihentak-hentakkan dengan keras, Ino masuk ke barisan kelasnya. Susah payah Sakura menahan detak jantungnya yang kini mulai tak beraturan.

Kenapa? Karena ia baru saja mendengar satu nama. Dan, setiap saat Sakura mendengar nama itu, maka jantung Sakura akan berdegub kencang seperti saat ini. Tidak beraturan, namun membentuk sebuah irama. Tadi, ia baru saja berbohong. Ya. Ia berbohong pada Ino.

Bohong jika Sakura tak tahu siapa itu Sasuke. Dengan nama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke. Jangankan tahu, bahkan Sakura diam-diam suka pada Sasuke. Namun, ia tak mau bercerita atau sekedar memberitahu kepada Ino kalau Sakura suka pada Sasuke. Cukup. Ia tak mau jika ia terlalu jujur pada seseorang, maka ia akan sakit hati, lalu ia akan dikasihani oleh orang lain. Tidak. Sakura paling tidak suka dikasihani.

Jadi, Sakura lebih memilih memendam perasaannya saja daripada harus mengumbar rasa suka –ah! Tidak. Rasa CINTA-nya pada orang lain jika kelak nanti ia akan patah hati lagi. Hanya dirinyalah sendiri yang harus mengetahui perasaannya. Ya, dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang masih pukul 12.15 PM tapi Sakura sudah pulang dari sekolah karena hari ini adalah hari pertaman sekolah. Dan itu membuat Sakura bosan. Sakura lebih memilih pulang malam daripada pulang jam segini, ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya ke langit siang yang cukup terik. Hari ini Sakura berangkat sekolah tidak diantar supir, karena Sakura sendiri yang menolak perintah ayahnya untuk tidak berangkat sekolah dengan supir. Sakura ingin mencoba hal yang baru.

Merasa haus, kepanasan dan lelah, Sakura memutuskan untuk masuk ke sebuah kafe yang ada di pinggir jalan. Untung saja Sasuke tidak masuk, kalau Sasuke masuk, sudah dapat dipastikan Sakura akan pingsan. Mengapa? Karena Sakura yakin kalau Sasuke masuk dan sekelas dengannya, maka jantungnya tidak akan bisa berdetak dengan normal. Sekeras apapun ia berusaha menutupi dan menahannya, namun yang namanya perasaan, siapa yang tahu? Siapa yang bisa tahan? Huh.

Sakura duduk di bangku yang menghadap jalanan dan segera memanggil pelayan yang ada di sana lalu memesan Strawberry milk shake untuk menghilangkan dahaganya serta Waffle saus strawberry sebagai makanan kecilnya. Sambil menunggu pesanannya datang, Sakura mengambil i-Phone5 nya yang sudah tersambung headset lalu memakai headset tersebut ke telinganya. Tangannya yang sudah terbiasa dengan i-Phone kesayangannya itu dengan ahli memilih music dan mendengarkan lagu yang mengalun melalui headsetnya itu.

Sampai akhirnya pelayan datang menaruh pesanan di mejanya.

"Ini pesanan ada, Nona. Selamat menikmati~" kata pelayan itu sambil membungkukkan badannya hormat yang dibalas anggukkan serta senyuman dari Sakura. setelahnya, pelayan itu menghilang dari pandangan Sakura.

Sakura yang sudah merasa haus tak tertahankan segera saja menengguk Strawberry Milkshakenya hingga tinggal setengah gelas tanpa menggunakan sedotan yang tersedia di gelas itu. Sakura tidak mengindahkan berbagai tatapan pengunjung yang lain terhadapnya. Ia tetap cuek walaupun banyak yang menatapnya dengan tatapan –err, jijik?

Hey! Sakura ini seorang gadis, bukan? Cantik pula. Tapi, kenapa cara minumnya tidak elit seperti itu?

Namun, sepertinya para pengunjung juga sudah tidak terlalu peduli lagi dan semuanya sibuk kembali dengan aktifitas mereka sebelumnya. Jam segini, adalah jam makan siang. Jadi tak heran jika pengunjungnya di sini cukup banyak dan padat. Mulai dari anak-anak sekolah, mahasiswa/i, para pegawai kantor, dan tak sedikit pula pasangan muda-mudi yang terlihat sedang berkencan di kafe ini. Karena terlalu sibuk dengan benda canggih di tangnnya, Sakura sampai tidak menyadari bahwa ada seorang yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya. Sakura yang masih tak menyadarinya kini memasukkan potongan-potongan kecil waffle pesanannya ke dalam mulutnya.

"Ehemm..!" sepertinya seorang yang berdiri di hadapan Sakura kini mulai kesal karena Sakura sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Sakura yang mendengar suara deheman itu langsung mengangkat kepalanya, dan…

"Uhukkk! Uhuukk! Uuuuhhhuukk!" Sakura tersedak waffle yang ia makan tadi. Matanya membulat. Segera saja ia mengambil minumannya yang tinggal setengah gelas itu hingga benar-benar habis. Ia menatap orang yang berhasil membuatnya kaget itu, ia bangkit dari kursinya. Awalya Sakura berniat untuk memarahi orang tersebut. Namun, setelah melihat siapa orangnya, Sakura mengurungkan niatnya itu lalu menatap orang itu dengan pandangan datar dan tidak terlihat marah seperti tadi.

"Hn, _gomen_ telah membuatmu kaget. Aku ingin meminta izin duduk di sini. Hanya di sini yang kosong. Bolehkah?" Kata seorang itu.

"Ya, duduk saja." Balas Sakura dengan nada yang ia buat sedatar mungkin. Padahal, asal kalian tahu saja, Sakura mati-matian menahan detak jantungnya yang sudah mulai tidak karuan.

Setelah mendengar balasan Sakura, orang itu langsung duduk di bangku yang berhadapan dengan Sakura. untuk sedikit menutupi detak jantungnya yang berdegup semakin kencang, Sakura lebih memilih untuk memakan kembali potongan kecil waffle pesanannya. Lalu, ia memanggil pelayan lagi untuk memesan Strawberry milkshake satu lagi. Namun, belum sempat Sakura memanggil pelayan tersebut, suara dari seseorang di depannya kini teleh mendahuluinya.

"Ya? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya sang pelayan saat sudah di mejanya.

"Hn, kopi hitam tanpa gula satu, dan… Strawberry milkshake satu." Sakura tersentak kaget saat seorang itu tahu apa yang ingin ia pesan.

"Baiklah, saya ulangi, kopi hitam tanpa gula satu, dan Strawberry milkshake satu. _Ne,_ tunggu sebentar, tuan, nona." Kata si pelayan itu dan berlalu pergi.

"Bagaimana, kau…?" Tanya Sakura saat pelayan itu sudah pergi. Sesorang yang ternyata seorang pemuda itu memandang Sakura sekilas, lalu memainkan Smartphone nya, dan menjawab,

"Aku melihat gelasmu tadi, dan, aku tahu kau suka itu, Haruno-_san_." Jawab pemuda itu dengan santai tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Smartphonenya itu.

"Ternyata kau tahu aku, Uchiha." Sahut Sakura yang kini sudah rada tenang karena detak jantungnya tidak terlalu cepat.

"Siapa yang tidak tahu kau, seorang gadis cantik, manis, pintar, dan anak tunggal dari keluarga Haruno? Keluarga Haruno itu sangat terkenal dan berada di urutan ketiga setelah Uchiha dan Hyuuga dalam dunia bisnis." Ujar Sasuke agak panjang dan kali ini menatap Sakura dengan sebelah alis terangkat dan disertai dengan seringainya. Sakura sempat merona saat melihat seringaian Sasuke, namun itu dapat ia tutupi dengan pura-pura mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lalin.

"_Sou ka_…" hanya itu sahutan dari Sakura.

"Hn."

Tak lama kemudian pelayan yang beda dari yang tadi datag ke meja mereka dengan membawakan pesanan yang mereka pesan. Pelayan itu hanya membungkuk lalu meninggalkan mereka berdua dengan keheningan.

Hening

Sakura yang tidak tahu harus apa akhirnya meminum minumannya dengan gaya agak lembut daripada saat ia kehausan tadi. Kali ini Sakura menggunakan sedotan. Setelah itu, Sakura yang tidak suka dengan suasana _akward _yang tercipta di sini, akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuka suara,

"Uumm, ano, Uchiha-_san_? Mengapa kau tidak masuk tadi? Dan, apa kita sekelas?" Sasuke menyeruput ter;ebih dahulu kopi hitam tanpa gulanya, lalu ia menjawab,

"Hn. Aku ada urusan. Lagipula, hari ini hanya upacara dan perkenalan. Ya, kita sekelas."

"Oh, ja-"

_Toki ga bokura wo shikashite_

_Kodou ga SUPIIDO agetetta_

_Yume no naka de meza mete mo_

_Onaji hikari wo sagashta_

_Kagayagu hoshizora no shi-_

Ucapan Sakura terpotong saat mendengar ada panggilan masuk ke ponselnya, saat melihat siapa yang menelpon, Sakura segera mengangkat teleponnya.

_"Moshi-moshi, Tou-san_!"

"…"

"Saku sedang ada di kafe sebrang halte bus dekat sekolah."

"…"

"Ah! Tidak usah, _Tou-san_! Aku bisa pulang sendiri kok."

"…"

"Hhhh… baiklah. Ya, akan aku tunggu."

Tut.

Dan sambungan telepon diputus oleh Sakura. lalu, gadis cantik itu memanggil pelayan untuk meminta bill, setelah itu ia membayarnya.

"_Gomen, ne, _Uchiha-_san_. Sepertinya aku harus keluar sekarang." Kata Sakura sambil melihat ke arah luar, di sana sudah ada mobil jemputannya.

"Hn." Setelah mendengar sahutan Sasuke, Sakura segera keluar. Sasuke sebenarnya menengokkan kepalanya untuk melihat kepergian Sakura. lalu, setelah Sakura memasuki mobil jemputannya, Sasuke kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke Smartphonenya.

Namun, tiba-tiba sebuah senyuman tersungging di bibirnya.

"Haruno, ya?" gumamnya entah pada siapa.

.

.

.

.

.

**Bersambung...**

A/N : taraaa ini spesial untuk SasuSaku Fanday yang akan datang... sebenernya ini fict curhatan aku banget sih-.- hehehe :3 abis, aku kesel digantungin mulu sama JENC #inisial. wkwkw

aku entarin dulu deh fictku yang **Loving You? **sama yang **Transporter ***ditendang. jadi, aku cuma bikin TwoShot aja. gimana menurut readers? aku minta kritik, dan saran kalian lewat review ya.. karena apapun bentuk partisipasi kalian itu adalah semangat untukku^^

gomen untuk typo

oiyaa dan dan dan... chapter ke-2 nya Insyaa aku update pas SSFD, #Walaupun UCUN# *gaadayangnanyaa

H-4 for SSFD...

see ya in next chapter or in my another fict~

hehe.. okelah aigatou for Reading, want to Review?

.

**SEVI. S**


	2. Chapter 2

warning : TwoShot, AU , Typo(s) gamungkin gaada , OOC , etc. **Don't Like ? Don't Read !**

genre : romance & drama

rate : T

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Gantung **© Sevi Suryani

.

masih banyak kekurangan didalam fict ini, jadi mohon bantuannya ya,^^V

Happy reading;)

.

.

.

.

Matahari kini sudah siap untuk menjalankan tugasnya, yaitu menyinari dunia bagian timur. Sekarang pukul 7.20 AM. Dan itu membuat Sakura yang bangun kesiangan ini terlihat panic. Sakura berjanji jika nanti sampai di sekolah bertemu Ino, ia akan memarahi gadis bermata Aquamarine itu habis-habisan. Mengapa demikian?

Huh! Jika saja sepulang sekolah kemarin ia tidak menemani sahabatnya itu pergi belanja ke _Konoha Mall_ pasti ia akan tidur lebih cepat tadi malam. Karena mereka pulang larut malam, Sakura jadi lupa akan tugas yang diberikan oleh Anko-_sensei_, selaku guru IPA-nya. Karena lupa, Sakura terpaksa mengerjakan tugasnya itu tepat pada pukul 09.00 PM, yang di mana seharusnya itu adalah batas jam tidurnya. Dan yang menyebalkannya lagi, nanti Sakura juga harus menemani Ino kembali ke _Konoha Mall_ yang ingin membeli kado untuk seseorang.

Sakura menuruni anak tangga ruahnya dengan tergesa-gesa, lalu ia segera berlari menuju ruang makan. Dapat dilihatnya di sana ada Sang ayah yang sedang memakan roti tawar yang tersedia di meja makan. Tanpa aba-aba, Sakura langsung mengoleskan selai ke roti tawar tanpa duduk di bangku. Ayahnya yang melihat kelakuan putri semata wayangnya itu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia sudah hafal, pasti jika sudah begini, Sakura akan memintanya untuk cepat-cepat berangkat ke sekolah.

"_Tou-san_… ayo, lebih baik kita berangkat sekarang! Enam menit lagi bel masuk!" seru Sakura dengan wajah panic. Sedangkan Sang ayah terkekeh geli melihatnya, namun karena tidak tega juga jika anaknya itu nanti dihukum karena telat masuk, akhirnya ia berdiri lalu segera berjalan keluar.

"Baiklah, Sakura.. _Tou-san _tunggu di luar!"

.

.

"Mau ke kantin bersamaku?" Pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibir seseorang yang sangat Sakura kenali itu, membuat Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan langsung menatap ke arah bola mata milik orang tersebut. Sakura tersenyum, lalu dengan senang hati ia mengangguk.

Sakura bangkit dari kursinya, lalu ia berjalan mendahului orang yang tadi bertanya. Sasuke. Ya, Uchiha Sasuke mengajaknya ke kantin bersama. Sasuke segera menyusul langkah Sakura, dan kini ia berjalan tepat di samping Sakura. Saat sudah sampai di kantin, Sakura tidak langsung duduk, ia bertanya terlebih dahulu,

"Kau mau apa hari ini?"

"Tidak usah, biar aku saja yang ke sana sendiri. Lebih baik kau duduk saja di sini." Jawab Sasuke yang sudah menghempaskan pantatnya ke bangku kantin, kini berdiri kembali.

"Oh, ayolah, Sasuke-_kun_. Sudah dua bulan kita berkenalan dan sekelas, selama dua bulan itu juga jika kita ke kantin selalu kau yang ke sana untuk memesan makanan. Kali ini aku yang memesan." Kata Sakura sambil menunjuk ke arah tempat-tempat makanan dijual.

Yah, di kantin sekolah kita tidak bisa memanggil pelayan untuk datang ke meja, bukan? Kita yang harus menghampiri penjual dan memesan makanan kita. Setelah itu baru kita bisa duduk manis sambil menunggu pesanan datang. Tapi, lain lagi halnya jika suasana kantin sedang remain dan penuh sesak seperti ini, kita yang hahrus lebih aktif berteriak-teriak meminta pesanan kita terlebih dahulu. Dan, kita sendiri juga lah yang harus membawa makanan itu ke meja.

"Tidak. Ini sedang penuh sesak, Sakura. suaramu bisa habis jika harus berteriak-teriak seperti yang lainnya." Sasuke mengelak perkataan Sakura sambil berjalan ke arah kerumunan orang-orang yang sedang memesan makanan.

"Tapi, Sas-"

"Diamlah! Aku sudah tahu kau mau pesan apa. Duduk yang manis di situ!" teriak Sasuke tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Sakura. sedangkan Sakura hanya bisa menghela nafasnya, lalu duduk manis di bangku kantin. Sakura sedikit merenung dan bergulat dengan pikirannya.

Sudah dua bulan.

Yah, tak terasa sudah dua bulan lamanya Sasuke dan dirinya saling mengenal. Sejak pertemuan mereka di kafe dua bulan lalu, Sasuke yang sekelas dengannya selalu mengajaknya mengobrol jika ada kesempatan. Jika selama ini yang ia tahu dari orang-orang bahwa Sasuke itu orang yang dingin, maka itu salah –menurutnya. Karena Sasuke yang selama ini bersamanya itu sangatlah baik, dan cukup perhatian pada seorang. Mungkin tidak kepada semua orang Sasuke menunjukkan sikapnya yang seperti itu. tapi, Sakura yakin bahwa Sasuke itu memang seperti yang pikirkan. Baik, perhatian, tampan, _Perfect_ lah pokoknya!

Sakura kini sudah tidak terlalu gugup dan berdebar jika sedang bersama Sasuke. Awalnya memang sulit untuk mengendalikan debaran jantungnya yang seperti kesetanan itu. namun, seiring jalannya waktu, Sakura bisa mengendalikan semuanya. Bahkan, rasa gugupnya digantikan dengan rasa nyaman dan aman saat bersama Sasuke. Sekarang Sakura juga memanggil Sasuke dengan akrab. Awalnya, Sakura hanya iseng memanggil Sasuke dengan _Suffix 'kun'_ tapi saat ia merasa Sasuke tidak keberatan dengan panggilannya itu Sakura akhirnya memanggilnya dengan 'Sasuke-_kun_' setiap harinya.

Namun, di balik semua kedekatannya dengan Sasuke itu, masih ada yang membuatnya bingung dan sering sekali mengganggu pikirannya. Karena itu pula, Sakura suka tidak konsen terhadap suatu yang sedang ia kerjakan, baik itu di sekolah, di luar, atau di rumah. Sebenarnya, bukan masalah jika ia mencoba untuk melupakannya. Ia merasa sangat sulit untuk tidak memikirkannya barag sehari saja. Dan terkadang saat ia memikirkan hal itu pula Sakura merasakan sesak yang teramat dalam dadanya.

Terdengar '_Lebay_' mungkin jika yang membuat Sakura seperti itu adalah '**Status**'

Yah, yang membuat Sakura terus kepikiran dan kadang merasakan sesak itu adalah '**Status**'. Hey! Sakura iru seorang wanita, bukan? Bagaimana jikalau kalian hey para wanita, mempunyai seorang yang kalian cintai, lalu di saat seorang itu sudah dekat denganmu bahkan mendeklarasikan dirimu sebagai **_miliknya_**tetapi ia tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa tentang hubungan kalian?

Saat kalian menanyakan tentang **Status**, maka orang yang kalian cintai itu hanya akan menjawab _'Kau itu __**milikku**_!_ Hanya __**milikku. **__Aku tidak ingin kau melihat kau bersama pria lain, hanya aku, hanya aku yang boleh dekat denganmu. aku berjanji, jika saatnya sudah tepat, maka aku akan menjadikanku benar-benar __**milikku**__**seutuhnya**__.'_

Kira-kira apa perasaan kalian? Heran, sakit, tak mengerti, semua campur aduk menjadi satu, bukan? Apa itu jawaban yang ingin kalian dengar? Bukan. Itulah yang dirasakan Sakura. dan begitu pulalah kira-kira jawaban dari Sasuke. Namun, Sakura belum berniat untuk menyerah saat itu. ia masih ingin mendapat kepastian.

_"Lalu hubungan kita saat ini apa, Sasuke-_kun?_ Apa kita sahabat_?_ Atau… sepasang __**kekasih**__ kah_?" Tanya Sakura pada saat itu.

"_Tidak. Aku.. tidak tahu."_ Dan, Sakura pun masih ingat bagaimana Sasuke yang meninggalkannya setelah itu, dan ekspresi Sasuke yang tidak bisa ditebak olehnya. Sungguh, rasanya Sakura ingin menangis saja.

**_Gantung._**

Begitulah hubungannya dengan Sasuke menurut Sakura.

Atau.. bisa dibilang **_HTS._**

**_Hubungan Tanpa Status._** Yah, begitulah orang-orang mengenal istilah itu saat ini. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya makin dalam , sambil kedua tangannya saling meremas, Sakura diam-diam kini mulai menahan tangisannya. Hingga suara Sasuke yang baru saja datang membuatnya terlonjak kaget dan mendongakkan kepalanya memandang Sasuke.

"Sakura, _daijoubu ka_? Mengapa menunduk seperti itu, kau sakit?" Tanya Saasuke saat melihat wajah Sakura yang lesu.

"Hah? I-ya, _daijoubu_, Sasuke-_kun_.." jawab Sakura sambil menerima makanannya yang kini disodorkan Sasuke.

"_Sou ka.._" ucap Sasuke yang nampaknya tidak menyadari adanya sedikit air mata yang mengumpul di pelupuk mata Sakura. kini Sasuke tengah menyiapkan sumpitnya untuk menyantap _Takoyaki_ dan _Okonomiyaki_-nya. Sakura juga tengah menyiapkan sumpitnya untuk memakan _Chicken Katsu + organic rice -_nya.

"_Ittadakimasu_!" ucap keduanya lalu menyantap makanan mereka masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_TENG NONG TENG NONG~ TONG NENG NENG NONG~_

Bunyi bel pulang sekolah yang sudah berubah bunyi sebulan terakhir itu berkumandang ke seluruh pelosok _Konoha Gakuen_ ini.

'_Perhatian untuk seluruh siswa dan siswi, bel pulang telah berbunyi dan seluruh siswa dan siswi bisa meninggalkan kelasnya masing-masing. Sekali lagi, bel pulang telah berbunyi dan seluruh siswa dan siswi bisa meninggalkan kelasnya masing-masing. Terima kahsih. Dan untuk kegiatan Ekstrakulikuler hari ini adalah-'_

Sebelum informasi yang diumumkan guru bp itu selesai, seluruh siswa-siswi sudah berhamburan keluar dari kelasnya masing-masing. Sakura sendiri saat ini sedang membereskan buku pelajarannya dan bersiap melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas untuk pulang, namun sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya, tangan Sasuke menahannya.

Adegan ini menimbulkan banyak bisik-bisik yang berasal dari para gadis fansnya Sasuke. Memang sudah tidak asing lagi jika Sasuke dan Sakura bergandengan tangan, atau pun saling merangkul, semua orang di sekolah ini beranggapan kalau mereka berdua itu berpacaran. Namun, tetap saja banyak yang tidak rela. Sakura sendiri pun sebenarnya sudah sering sekali memberitahu kepada fans-fans Sasuke bahwa ia sama sekali bukan pacarnya dan meminta Sasuke untuk menjelaskannya pada para fans-nya itu, Sasuke malah diam dan tidak berkata apa-apa. Dan itu juga membuat Sakura terheran-heran. Namun Sakura juga tidak terlalu mengambil pusing. Toh, Sasuke sudah berkata kalau dirinya ini **_Milik Sasuke_**_._

Ingat huruf yang di blod itu.

Sakura memandang heran pada Sasuke. "Ada apa, Sasuke-_kun_?" Tanya Sakura.

Sasuke diam, diam, dan masih diam. Satu per satu teman-teman sekelasnya keluar. Dan itu membuat Sakura bosan karena saat ini hanya tinggal mereka saja di kelas ini.

"Sasu-" Protesan Sakura disela oleh Sasuke.

"Besok hari sabtu, bukan?" Sasuke memandang serius Sakura. Sakura mengerutkan kening, untuk apa Sasuke menanyakan hari?

"Iya. Kenapa?" Tanya Sakura heran.

"Besok. Taman kota, jam sepuluh."

"Ha? Maksud-" lagi-lagi ucapan Sakura terpotong. Namun, kali ini terpotong oleh suara yang berasal dari luar kelas.

"Forehead! Ayo.. kau sudah janji untuk menemaniku lagi. Jangan berpacaran melulu." Ternyata teriakkan Ino lah yang memotong ucapan Sakura.

"Iya, iya!" sahut Sakura malas. Namun, Sakura tidak segera menghampiri Ino yang ada di depan kelasnya. Sakura kini malah menatap Sasuke. Sasuke yang bingung karena ditatap Sakura hanya mengengkat sebelah alisnya.

"Hn?" gumam Sasuke. Karena ia bingung, jika Sakura ingin pergi bersama gadis pirang Yamanaka, mengapa ia tidak segera menghampiri sahabatnya itu?

"Aku ingin pergi, Sasuke-_kun_." Kata Sakura pelan. Sasuke masih tak mengerti.

"Lantas?"

"Aku tidak bisa menghampiri Ino jika kau terus-terusan menggenggam tangaku." Kata Sakura lagi sambil melirik kea rah tangannya yang sedang digenggam oleh Sasuke dan kali ini dengan wajah yang meronoa.

Sasuke yang mendengar ucapan Sakura mengikuti arah pandang Sakura.

_Blusshhh_

Ajaib! Uchiha Sasuke merona! Kau dengar itu? MERONA! Oh my… jika para fans Sasuke melihatnya, dapat dipastikan mereka akan menganga tingkat akut dan fix bingittt cengo maksimall serta kaget tingkat dewa! #oke, itu terlalu lebay# *gedubrak*

Lupakan itu.

"_Gomen._" Ucap Sasuke pelan sambil melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Sakura. walaupun sangat pelan, namun Sakura masih bisa mendengarnya. Sakura tersenyum manis, lalu berpamitan pada Sasuke dan menghampiri Ino yang kini sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak. Setelah sekiranya Sakura dan Ino telah pergi, Sasuke menggeram.

"_Mendokusei,_ kau sungguh memalukan, Uchiha Sasuke!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke kini sedang duduk di bangku pinggir danau yang ada di taman kota. Sambil menunggu kehadiran Sakura, Sasuke mendengarkan lagu yang mengalun dari ponselnya melalui headset kemudian memejamkan matanya. Sasuke sedang berfikir saat ini. Ia sedang berfikir, apakah ia kuat jika harus menyampaikan ini pada Sakura? selama ini ia tahu bahwa Sakura itu merasakan sakit, ia juga thua kalau Sakura semala ini menahan perasaannya, Sakura selama ini juga menahan segala kesedihan serta tangisnya yang Sasuke ketahui berasal dari dirinya. Sasuke tahu itu, sangat tahu malah.

Dan Sasuke merasakan suatu yang sesak di dadanya, ia tak tahu perasaan apa itu. namun, sepertinya perasaan itu membuat dirinya ingin sekali melindungi Sakura dan ia ingin… **memiliki** Sakura. tapi, ia tak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk bicara pada Sakura. ia mencintai Sakura, sangat. Ia sangat mencintai gadis bersurai soft pink itu. Sasuke juga sebenarnya sudah lama mengikuti dan mencaritahu informasi tentang Sakura. lebih tepatnya setelah pertemuan mereka di kafe dua bulan lalu.

Stalker?

Ya, Sasuke rela dibilang stalker karena ia diam-diam menguntit Sakura. walaupun keseringan anak buah-anak buahnya yang turun langsung. Sasuke melakukan itu karena ia sudah merasa tertarik oleh Sakura sejak pertama kali ia melihat Sakura di sekolah pada kelas sebelas semester akhir. Sakura yang menurutnya berbeda daripada gadis-gadis yang selama ini memuji-mujinya.

Namun, itu tadi, Sasuke tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk memberitahukan perasaan cintanya itu pada Sakura. bukan. Bukan karena Sasuke itu takut nembak Sakura. nyali Sasuke tidak secuil itu. lantas? Apa yang membuat Sasuke seperti itu?

Itu karena…

**Sasuke sudah dijodohkan oleh kedua Orang tuanya.**

Ya, masa depan Sasuke sudah ditentukan secara paksa oleh kedua Orang tuanya. Tetapi, Sasuke sebagai seorang yang keras kepala selalu mencoba untuk membantah keinginan kedua Orang tuanya itu. namun, apa mau dikata? Orang tuanya tidak kalah keras kepalanya dengan Sasuke, justru karena kekuasaan Orang tuanya lah Sasuke rasa ia akan kalah. Dan.. mengikuti semua aturan yang akan dibuat oleh Orang tuanya kelak.

Tapi.. Sasuke cinta pada Sakura. ia harus bagaimana sekarang…..?

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya ketika ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang terasa sangat dingin menempel di pipinya. Ia membuka matanya secara perlahan, dan… seketika itu ia terlojak kaget saat melihat Sakura berdiri tepat di depannya membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya wajah Sakura yang berada tepat di hadapan wajahnya. Saat Sakura menegakkan tubuhnya, Sasuke membenarkan posisi duduknya dan saat itu ia tahu apa yang membuat pipinya terasa dingin. Ternyata Sakura menempelkan sekaleng minuman dingin di pipinya.

Sakura mengambil posisi duduk di samping Sasuke, dengan wajah sebal, Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya. Sakura hanya menatap heran ke arah Sasuke. Bagaimana tidak? Sakura baru saja duduk, lalu, Sasuke sudah berdiri dengan wajah seperti itu? huh! Menyebalkan.

"Ayo!" kata Sasuke dengan wajah masamnya.

"Huh! Kau menyebalkan, Sasuke-_kun_!" Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya bingung dengan pernyataan Sakura barusan.

"Hn? Seharusnya aku yang bicara seperti itu, _baka_!" kata Sasuke.

"Ha?" sepertinya ada sesuatu yang membuat Sakura berbeda hari ini. Sakura seperti kerasukan jin berotak lemot.

"Kau, baru datang sudah membuat pipi ku dingin karena minuman itu. lalu, kau dengan tidak bersalah duduk begitu saja." Ujar Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_kun_ itu bagaimana, aku baru duduk kau sudah bangun untuk pergi. Ya jelas jika aku mengatakan kalau Sasuke-_kun_ itu menyebalkan." Kata Sakura dengan pipi yang mengembung lucu. Sasuke tersenyum tipis meihat ekspresi Sakura yang menurutnya lucu itu.

"Yasudah, ayo kita pergi. Sudah mau siang. Lebih cepat kita berangkat, maka kita pulang tidak akan terlalu larut malam nantinya." Seru Sasuke pada Sakura yang kini sudah bangkit dari duduknya.

"Lho? Memangnya kita mau kemana, Sasuke-_kun_?" Tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Hn, nanti jug akan tahu." Jawab Sasuke yang kini mulai menggenggam tangan Sakura.

"Eh? Tunggu. Ini, tadi aku sengaja membelikan ini untukmu, ini kan panas dank au menungguku di taman seperti ini. Aku yakin kau pasti haus." Ucap Sakura seraya mengulurkan sekaleng minuman dingin yang tadi ia tempelkan di pipi Sasuke pada Sasuke.

Pemuda raven itu menerima minuman itu, lalu menarik Sakura ke arah halte bus yang sedang berhenti sambil berkata,

"Ayo, cepat nanti bisnya keburu jalan."

.

.

.

"Nonton?" Tanya Sakura pada Sasuke. Kini mereka berdua sedang berada di bioskop di salah satu mall di _Konoha_.

"Hn." Sahut Sasuke sekenanya.

"Kita mau menonton apa memangnya, Sasuke-_kun_?" Tanya Sakura lagi saat mereka sedang berada di antrian untuk membeli tiket. Sasuke Nampak piker-pikir sebentar. Saat ini mereka sudah berada di depan.

"Kau mau film apa?" bukannya menjawab, Sasuke malah bertanya balik. Dan itu membuat Sakura bingung karena tidak ada film yang Sakura ketahui.

"Umm.. terserah Sasuke-_kun_ saja deh!" jawab Sakura yang sepertinya pusing jika harus memilih yang mana.

"Hn." Sasuke memilih film yang berjudul _'Love to Hate' _film yang ber-genre Romance-Drama dan ada sedikit Familynya. Sasuke memilih film itu karena hanya film itu lah yang mulai tepat pukul sekarang. Setelah itu, Sasuke dan Sakura memasuki Theater yang memutarkan film yang mereka akn tonton itu.

.

.

.

Sasuke dan Sakura sedang berada di sebuah Restaurant yang menjual aneka makanan Seafood yang terkenal enaknya. Mereka berdua telah menghabiskan makanan yang menjadi makan malam mereka ini. Sakura yang sedang meminum Strawberry Milkshake kesukaannya itu tidak menyadari bahwa seorang pemuda yang berada di hadapannya ini sedang menatapnya. Saat Sakura meletakkan gelasnya ke meja, Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, dan Sakura tidak curiga.

"Sudah selesai?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Uhumm!" Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Sasuke langsung bangkit dari duduknya, lalu segera mengajak Sakura untuk keluar dari Restaurent itu.

Sasuke terus melangkah dengan Sakura di sampingnya. Sakura yang tidak mengetahui kemana mereka akan pergi hanya mengikuti saja. Toh, dia pergi bersama Sasuke, yang ia anggap sudah pasti aman. Sakura berjalan dengan sebuah boneka Teddy berukuran sedang di pelukannya. Itu adalah boneka yang Sasuke dapatkan saat mereka sedang bermain berbagai macam permainan tadi.

Hingga Sasuke memberhentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba, dan reflex Sakura juga menghentikan langkahnya. Sakura terkagum-kagum dengan apa yang ada di pandangannya ini.

Sekarang mereka sedang ada di taman kota tepat di tempat tadi pagi mereka bertemu. Di tepi danau. Dari sini Sakura bisa melihat lampu-lampu dari gedung-gedung dan rumah penduduk _Konoha_ yang sangat indah jika dilihat dari sini. Kota yang penuh penduduk, tercemar polusi, tapi bisa seindah ini jika malam hari? Hebat.

"Sakura.." suara Sasuke membuat Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pemuda berambut raven itu.

"Ya..?" sahut Sakura.

"Aku…." Ucapan Sasuke terhenti. Sasuke terlihat menundukkan kepalanya membuat Sakura bingung.

"Kau..? kenapa, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Ugh. Ini sulit, sulit untuk mengungkapkannya, Sakura." kata Sasuke. Sakura yang mendengar perkataan Sasuke terlonjak kaget. Di film yang ia dan Sasuke tonton tadi, saat si pemuda mengucapkan kata seperti itu…

**….Sang Pemuda ingin mengutarakan perasaannya pada Sang Gadis.**

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir pemikiran yang menurutnya konyol itu. lalu ia tersenyum, dan meraih pundak Sasuke yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Ungkapkan saja, Sasuke-_kun_.."

"Umm.. begini.. aku.. sebenarnya aku menctintaimu, Sakura."

Deg! Deg! Deg!

Jantung Sakura berdetak kencang saat mendengar apa yang baru saja Sasuke ungkapkan. Dan, perasaan ini, sensasi ini, sama seperti saat pertama kali mereka mengobrol di kafe waktu itu. ingin sekali rasanya Sakura melompat kegirangan lalu koprol sambil teriak teriak. Namun, ia tidak selebay itu, bukan?

"Sa-sasuke-_kun_-"

"Selama ini aku bingung bagaimana mengucapkannya padamu, Sakura." lanjut Sasuke memotong ucapan Sakura.

"Kenapa kau bingung?" Tanya Sakura penasaran dan dengan suaranya yang bergetar.

"Karena… karena.."

Dag! Dig! Dug! Dag! Dig! Dug!

"Karena apa, Sasuke-_kun_?" Tanya Sakura lagi yang semakin penasaran dengan Sasuke yang hanya menjawab dengan 'Karena..' tidak tahukah kalau jantung Sakura kini sudah seperti music di diskotik?

"Aku…" Sasuke memberi jeda sebentar di perkataannya.

"Telah dijodohkan oleh Orang tuaku." Akhirnya, akhirnya Sasuke bisa menjawabnya.

Sakura terbelalak kaget. Apa? Dijodohkan?!

"Aku sudah berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk menolak perjodohan itu, Sakura. aku berusaha untuk memikirkan bagaimana caranya untuk mengungkapkan ini semua padamu, selama ini… selama ini secara diam-diam aku memperhatikanmu, Sakura. aku mencintaimu, aku.. aku.."

Sakura tidak bisa menahannya, menahan air mata yang tanpa aba-aba menetes begitu saja tanpa menggenang di pelupuk mata terlebih dahulu. Sasuke yang melihat air mata Sakura, langsung memeluk gadis bermata emerald itu. Sasuke semakin dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya seakan-akan tidak akan melepaskannya lagi. Seakan takut kehilangan. Ini yang Sasuke takutkan. Air mata Sakura.

Melihat Sakura yang menangis seperti ini lah yang membuat Sasuke takut setengah mati untuk mengungkapkan ini semua.

"Kumohon.. jangan perlihatkan air mata itu. ekspresi sedihmu itu.. jangan perlihatkan. Aku akan berusaha sekuat yang kubisa untuk terus bersamamu.. apakah kau.. mau.. berjanji menunggu hingga saat itu tiba, Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke yang kini semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sakura. namun, tidak sampai membuat Sakura sulit bernafas.

"Hikss.. hiks.. ya.. aku.. berjanji…. akan menunggu sampai saat itu tiba, Sasuke-_kun_…"

Dan.. entah siapa yang memulai, hingga kedua bibir kedua insan itu bertemu. Saling menyalurkan perasaan mereka masing-masing. Di bawah sinar rembulan yang menjadi saksinya…..

Saksi akan janji yang mereka buat bersamaan.

**Yah, semoga saja apa yang mereka janjikan akan mereka tepati.**

**Semoga….**

.

.

.

dua tahun kemudian...

SAKURA's POV :

Aku sedang berjalan di taman kota. Tempat terakhir kali aku bertemu dengan seorang pria yang sampai saat ini masih aku cintai. Yang sampai saat ini juga masih menggantungkan hubunganku dengannya. Ah.. aku mengingatnya lagi.

Aku bahkan tidak tahu di mana dia sekarang. Karena, tak lama setelah aku dan dia menyatakan janji kita berdua di tempat ini, ku lihat di televisi ia melangsungkan pernikahannya dengan seorang anak pejabat yang cantik. Aku sama sekali tak menyangka. Padahal waktu itu ia menyuruhku untuk menunggunya, tapi... apakah aku kuat untuk menunggunya? apakah aku kuat untuk terus bersamanya?

Oh, _Kami-sama_... help me please...

.

Aku terus berjalan tanpa arah di taman ini, hingga tak terasa malam telah tiba. Aku memutuskan duduk di salah satu bangku yang menampakkan pemandangan indah di malam hari. Terdiam... Melamun... Ah.. entahlah. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang. Jika aku pulang... orang tuaku sedang ke London saat ini. Aku benar-benar kesepian.

Ku pandangi langit yang penuh dengan bintang saat ini, indah memang. Tapi.. aku tidak menikmatinya. Bosan sekali rasanya di sini. Saat aku ingin beranjak dari dudukku, aku mendengar sebuah suara yang sangat aku kenal dan membuatku membatalkan niatku,

"Apa kau berniat untuk pergi?"

Aku menolehkan kepalaku kebelakang. Dan...

Di sana, di belakangku.

Berdirilah seorang yang sangat aku rindukan, yang sangat aku cintai.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Mungkin...kah?

"A-apaaa itu, kau?"

"Hn. Lalu, kau pikir aku ini apa? Hantu?" Tanyanya dengan sedikit nada bergurau.

"Sa-sasuke-_kun_..? Apa itu kau?" Tanyaku lagi_. _Aku masih tak percaya dengan siapa yang aku lihat ini.

"Hn."

"Apakah itu benar?"

"Hn."

"A-apaka.."

"Sudahlah, Sakura! Ini aku!" Ujarnya dengan nada yang sedikit mennggi.

Mataku berkaca-kaca... sungguh! Ini.. ini bukan air mata kesedihan... Melainkan air mata kebahagiaan! Aku pun langsung menerjangnya dengan pelukkanku hingga sepertinya ia yang tidak siap hampir saja jatuh.

.

.

Hening..

Itulah suasana antara aku dan dia. Ya.. lama tak bertemu dengannya membuatku sedikit canggung.

"Sakura/Sasuke-_kun_!" panggil aku dan dia secara bersamaan.

"Kau dulu." Ucapnya.

"Hm.. apakah... kau dengan anak pejabat itu.. benar-benar..." aku tak dapat melanjutkan perkataanku. Karena tiba-tiba saja perasaan sesak menghampiri dadaku.

"Hn." Seolah mengerti, Sasuke-_kun_ menjawabnya dengan gumamannya.

"Sakura..." Panggilnya dengan nada yang sedikit bereda.

"Ya..?" Balasku.

"Umm.." Sasuke-_kun_ menggantungkan perkataannya. Aku menantinya dengan penasaran.

"Will you marry me?" Tanyanya dan sukses membuat mataku terbelalak.

Aku tak sanggup menjawab dengan mulutku, aku hanya mengangguk. Namun, aku langsung menunduk lesu.

"Tapi, kau dan anak pejabat itu..."

belum sempat aku menyelesaikan pertanyaanku, Sasuke-_kun_ sudah menyela,

"Aku sudah bercerai dengannya."

Aku langsung saja mengankat kepalaku lagi, dan menatap matanya...

_**Kami-sama... **_**apakah... ini jawaban atas janji kita** **berdua?**

**FIN**

A/N : -errr aku gak tau harus ngomong apa tentang fict ini.

hadeh-...- end nya itu...

Gantung? yes!

Gaje? pasti!

huh.. gomen kalo mengecewakan.. dan sumpah parah banget! ide abis... u,u

dan.. ternyata aku telat update dari tanggal yang diperkirakan.

aku sakit, dan laptop rusak untuk nyervisnya cuma dua hari..-.-

oke...

untuk typo gomen... :')

dan oke, arigatou yang udah read, review, fav, and follow...

oke... jangan bersedih lagi.. karena sekarang aku mau ngucapin...

**HAPPY SASUSAKU FANDAY**! yang ke-5

#HappySasuSakuFanDay #SSFD on 20th Feb. 14 *walaupun telat yaa*

hehe.. okelah aigatou for Reading, want to Review?

.

see ya in my another fict

**SEVI. S**


End file.
